SPM Luvbi : Her dark prince
by CyberRose
Summary: She was looking for him. She found him. Her dark prince... A Super Paper Mario fic with Luvbi, from chapter 7. Put the Bleck filtrer because it's a SPM fic lol


She found it.

The prince that she was looking for.

She found him.

At this most foul place, of all possibilities...

But she didn't care.

"Mother..."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I... am in love!"

"Is that so...?"

"Yes, I found my prince!"

She laughed at her innocence, little children and their fairy tales, but then she realized her words; the prince... The new Shayde, the new dead?

She couldn't be... not him!

"You don't want to."

She left, as her daughter, shocked, just stayed there, her eyes filling with tears.

She should be happy for her, for having found her love, for be at last happy, no?

Who wouldn't be...?

"My prince..." she said, blushing, full of shyness.

He looked up at her, at her pure face, her whitest dress flowing into the thin dark air, her blondish free hair, her heaven eyes, at this perfect picture, wondering about what she wanted of him.

Again.

Always.

Forever.

"Doest thou had a good day?" she smiled happily.

Oh yes, he had.

Horrible.

Terrible.

Putrid rotten good day, true.

Why was she pestering him?

Did he deserved this kind of punishment, for the rest of his days?

They said that the afterlife was so good...

But he guessed that he didn't deserve the purity of joy.

He was doomed to Hell.

He had to suffer, like his victims did.

He guessed...

"What do you want?"

"Why doest thou look so sad?"

"Go away, I don't want to see you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That isth not a reason!"

"Oh, because you need a reason to stop being such a bitch?"

"Thou...! Thou dost not know to whom thou speakest!"

"And to whom must I?"

"The daughter of the queen!"

Oh shit.

"Are you still bothering this little boy?"

"He isth not a little boy! He isth my charming prince..." she said, with a gentle voice, thinking of her dark prince.

"He's certainly not charming!" replied her mother.

"Oh, and how thou dost know that?"

"I, my dear, know much more things about this little boy that you... and that is why I ask of you to never talk to him again, or, much better, never see him!"

"But why?"

She didn't want to tell her.

She loved too much danger, and this little boy was the most dangerous thing she couldn't ever see.

"So..." she said, as she looked at the big dark purple dead trees around her, as she took a sandwich. "How thou havest died?"

He coughed, then looked at her with his evil purple eyes, as he tried the salad she did for their lunch, their... picnic.

Why must she know that?

But hey, if he wanted to have his sins erased, and maybe, who knows, be able to get back to life, he needed to be kind with her, he guessed.

"Killed."

"Oh!" she gasped. "Really? What happeneth?"

... Didn't he just told her that?

Geez, that girl...

"Somebody put a sword in my heart."

"Who?"

... Who?

What the hell was that question?

... Like he remembered who!

"Are you still with him?" said the dark tall queen of the deads, as her daughter approached her from behind.

"Of course..."

She sighed...

"Why dost thou never talk about thee?"

"Pff... What do you want?"

"Isth thine past so..." she hesitated. He turned to look at her, worried by her look.

Why did she look so... sad?

He did something wrong again, didn't he...

She was always after him, after his past, like if it was really important.

Why... didn't he want to tell it, anyway?

Maybe if she knew that he killed little innocent virgins to take his bath in their blood, she'll stop bothering him?

But will she believe him?

She was so madly in love with him, she wanted him so badly, she wouldn't believe that he was a monster that raped his servants, killed his father, destroyed lands, mastered dark evil magic, executed wife upon wife, and things of no mather.

Because she was in love with him...

Only because he was a prince.

A dark prince.

Her dark prince, he should say.

He got tired.

He explained to her.

She understood why her mother told her that he was a monster.

At first, she thought that too.

Killing a rabbit was a crime for her, so what he did to his mother...

And all of these people...

He was truly evil, the demon child.

But...

Verily...

She didn't care.

He was still her prince.

Her dark prince.

"Luvbi? What are you doing here?" said the Shayde, as the Nimbi was running to him, and jumping in his arms, kissing him.

"I don't care... I love thou still..." she said, after he gave her a confused look.

So... she didn't care...?

He sounded impossible to him.

She hugged him, tightly, and softly cried.

He was the one who wanted to cry, but he seemed that she did it for him.

He didn't know what he was supposed to think.

It kind of hurt to be loved, now that she knew that he wasn't the shiny knight she was waiting for.

And still, she didn't care.

She just loved him.

He hugged her back, for no reasons he thought.

What was he doing?

Maybe he just loved her too...

* * *

Still don't know if it's an one-shot or not...  
Anyway, tried something different here.


End file.
